Elemental Chaos
by Yazu Katara and Toph Attack
Summary: AU. It's chaos and fluff when a 14 year old Toph imagines herself and her friends in one crazy situation. But how did they get into her imagination, and why? R&R please. [Namine]
1. My Fantasy

**A/N: This is my next chapter thing… if nothing comes up in a long time; I'm probably hella busy. I'll try to update on weekends and such, but I can't promise anything. Oh, this is an Alternate Universe, so Toph and the others can't really bend the Elements. But, in this story Toph, Katara and Zuko are loosely spiritual, and believe that people have the personality of any one element.**

Summary: AU Toph is bored one day, so she decides to make up an alternate world. But then this world becomes… real? Taang, Zutara

Toph sat in her room, quietly listening to a book on tape. She smelled the good smells of dinner being made downstairs, and then she remembered that she has to do the dishes that night. Her mother had offered her rubber gloves one night, forgetting that Toph needed her hands to 'see'. Toph chuckled at the memory.

The tape ended, making the blind girl sigh loudly. The phone rang. She heard her stepmother pick up the ringing contraption and then yell, after quiet gasps at the person on the other end: "Toph, dear, it's for you!"

Toph ran down the stairs (This time not tripping over her dog, Momo, who could be sneaky and not make vibrations.) and grabbed the phone. She ran back up the stairs, nearly colliding with her other dog, Appa.

"Sorry, puppy!" Toph yelled, slamming her door and plopping back on her beanbag chair.

"Hey," she said into the phone, out of breathe.

"Let me guess, you stepped on Momo again…" Katara said in her ear.

"Not this time, Kat… so what's up?" Toph asked, smiling.

"Oh, I just got back from Hawaii with Zuko… his parents are so nice…"

Toph groaned, "I know this already… how many times have you talked about you and Zuko?"

"This would be the thousandth time… OH NO! Am I ignoring you again?" Katara asked.

"No, no… you aren't… so how was Hawaii?" Toph asked, sweating a bit.

"It was fantastic… how was Ellensburg?" Katara asked.

"It was okay… we went to Port Townsend for three days, though. My grandparents are totally boring!" Toph replied.

"Toph, dinner!" Toph's dad called.

"Oh, sorry, I have to eat dinner… see you tomorrow then?" Toph asked.

"I'll probably be late again, but I'll see you in Algebra."

The two friends hung up and Toph went downstairs, groaning again in her head about doing the dishes. At least she had her iPod Nano, complete with her favorite songs.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Darling!" Haru called, bounding up to Toph that morning.

"Morning, Haru dear… how was your break?" Toph said, flipping her black hair in his face. He caught it and began stroking it.

"No hot guys… none at all…" Haru replied. He let go of her hair, and then started in on Ty Lee's hair.

"Ty Lee… when have you ever not dressed fabulous?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, Haru-kins… where's Mai?" Ty Lee asked, looking behind first Toph, then Jet.

"I thought you two had broken up!" Jet said, his eye twitching.

"We have… but she called last night and sounded really, I don't know… but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong!"

Mai turned up right then and smacked both Ty Lee and Haru on the arms, "You didn't call… ALL break."

Jet giggled as the wrathful girl turned in on him, "You too," she growled.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Mai?" Toph growled back.

"I had a long night… I worried about all of you since you didn't call me, or e-mail me, or IM me…" Mai replied, looking down at the blind girl with a sudden sadness in her voice.

Aang suddenly came up from behind Toph and she turned to him.

"Darnit! I can't even sneak up on you you're so good!" Aang laughed.

"Don't start, Twinkle-Toes… I just woke up an hour ago…" Toph growled.

"Yeah… and you sleep like a rock," Haru replied, rolling his eyes.

"And you would know, how?" Toph asked.

"5th grade school lock-down, remember? Back when I was still straight as a nail?" Haru asked.

Toph and Aang shivered, "Don't I remember," they said at the same time.

They both giggled slightly and Aang turned to the clock, "Ooh… we better get to class, see you at Lunch, Toph!"

Toph nodded and rushed up the stairs, careful not to bump into any of the vibrations she felt, and the people who made them. Haru was right behind her.

ALGEBRA:

"Katara!"

"Toph!"

"You ready for another lesson from Mr. Pony Jock?"

"Did you just make that up?"

"Pretty much… let's hope he gets here late and we can leave in… 15 minutes…"

"So Sokka wouldn't leave for school? Or did your mom take the long route to his school?"

"Kinda both… Sokka forgot it was the first day back from break."

"Oooh… ten more minutes."

Just then Mr. Pony Jock entered the room.

"Dammit…" Katara and Toph muttered.

'Mr. Pony Jock' as Katara and Toph called him secretly from then on, was talking about the equations of lines. Katara laughed silently to her self.

Toph 'looked' over at her notes.

"What?" Toph asked, remembering she couldn't see.

"I can't tell if my line is straight or gay," Katara whispered, trying not to burst out laughing.

Toph shrugged, "I wouldn't know… you know, can't see, but it can't be more gay than Haru."

"True."

"What's true, Miz Katara?" Mr. Pony Jock asked.

"Nothing sir…" Katara replied, all seriousness.

When the man's back was turned again, Katara giggled, causing Toph to join her.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Whoa… how is it that I don't have homework on the first day back?" Toph asked herself, remembering that she had done all her homework in her Study Hall, which was at the end of the day… at least for today. She laughed as she remembered Haru randomly singing into her microphone when she was dictating her English essay on her laptop. She had had to have him delete using his excellent eyesight and fingers… along with the magic of the delete button. She sighed and sat down at her desk, she then opened her book bag and took out her tape-recorder, which she used to take notes. She thought back to her first day of school, when her father had explained to all her teachers that she had to use a tape recorder for her notes, have her test taken orally, and she had to use her own laptop for the things she needed on the computer. She wondered if her dad would get sick of explaining things by the time she was in college. She clicked on the tape recorder. It was her German class.

"Also, Klasse, wie war Ihre Brechung?" the teacher asked.

(So, class, how was your break?)

"Fein, Frau Hutmen." The students told her, in bore tones.

(Fine, Ms. Hutmen.)

Outside the voices of her memory… and the tape, Toph giggled, remembering that Haru and Sokka were in that class, along with Katara, which always made things better. Zuko was two years older then them, a Junior to their lowly Freshman status, but Katara, Haru, Sokka and her always made jokes in German class when the teacher let them loose. She fast-forwarded to the funniest tidbit.

(This next bit is in German, but I'm too lazy to do the translation, so it's in English, so just pretend it's in German.)

"Freak!" Haru said, doing his Drama Queen talk-to-the-hand-flip-his-non-existent-long-locks gesture.

"Look who's talking, Haru," Sokka growled.

Katara and Toph cracked up.

"Sokka, Haru, stop!" Toph panted through fits of giggles.

"I… Can't… BREATHE!" Katara giggled, pounding the table.

"You could try desperately to sing Hannah Montana in German," Sokka replied, smiling mischievously.

"Wenn wir ein Film waren

Sie würden der richtige Kerl sein

Und ich würde der beste Freund sein

Dass Sie sich darin verlieben würden

Am Ende

Wir würden laughin' sein

Watchin' der Sonnenuntergang

Verwelken Sie zu schwarz

Zeigen Sie die Namen

Spiel dass glückliches Lied…" Haru and Sokka began, ignoring the looks they were getting.

(If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song…)

Katara and Toph continued laughing.

Toph stopped the tape and hummed the song that was sung earlier. She heard the gongs of the grandfather clock downstairs. Only 4 o' clock.

"Well then… now what do I do?"

And then she began to daydream…

_Toph was near an old castle. She was wearing slaves clothes, nothing more than a dirty frock and peasant's skirt. She was throwing out a pitcher of what looked like rotten milk. She twisted her face at the smell and went back inside. A bell rang._

"_Toph! Are you deaf too? The prince is calling for you!" Zuko's voice rang in her ear. She smiled, he was the cook, and Katara was in charge of laundry, she herself was the servant to Prince Aang._

_She walked the halls she remembered from all the recurring dreams of this place until she found the chamber where Prince Aang usually stayed in._

"_There you are, Earth Kingdom Peasant… I require a feast for my friends. Can you tell that Fire Kingdom Cook to throw something together?"_

_Toph nodded as Momo crawled up to her._

"_And get that filthy mutt out of my chambers! If I see him again I'm going to throw him out!"_

_Momo whined and jumped into Toph's arms._

_She curtsied, "Yes, your Highness."_

"_And get your walking shoes together, we're going for a walk," Aang put in quietly, blushing. He held up a Luna Moth green dress, "I want you to… ummm… wear this."_

_Toph curtsied and took the dress. She turned around and went back to the kitchen. Katara and Zuko were waiting for her._

"_The Prince is having company… he wants you to make a feast for them…" Toph said, 'looking' at Zuko, who nodded and got straight to work._

_Toph 'looked' at Katara, "I'll need help getting into this dress…" she said, holding it up, "I might need some help with my hair, too."_

_Katara nodded and led her to the closet that served as Zuko, Katara and Toph's room._

Toph was whisked away from her daydream when the phone rang. She listened quietly as her father answered it this time. She heard footsteps on the stairs and a knock on her door.

"Honey, it's Katara!"

Toph opened the door and took the phone. She thanked her dad as he started down the stairs. She closed her door again.

"Aren't you jazzed that YOU finished your homework in study hall? On the first day back?" Katara asked immediately.

"Thrilled," Toph replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just in a trance."

"Were you having that castle daydream again?"

"Yeah, and Aang and I were about to go on a romantic walk together! You even needed to help me with the dress he gave me!"

"Oh, goodie… Air and Earth… wait, what about Zuko?"

"He had to cook dinner for a bunch of Aang's friends."

"And me?"

"… Just to help me with my dress… I guess."

"Anyway… " she paused, getting her thoughts back on track, "Is it just me, or is Mr. C really mad at us?"

"It's because we had a power outage right on the day we had his Final, he'll get over it."

"Yeah… but what about Biology… was that fun or what?"

"Yeah, Katara, looking at DNA under a microscope is really appealing," Toph replied, the sarcasm again in her voice.

"I thought Biology was your favorite subject!"

"It is, its just labs aren't really my forte."

"But your lab partner was Sokka! Didn't he drink cactus juice right before hand?"

"No… he does that before Lunch Improv, it wore off before Biology. How about that German class?"

"I died and was resurrected by my Prince Charming." Katara replied.

"I can almost HEAR you sticking your tongue out at me…"

"Oh… I forgot… your knight in shining armor hasn't exactly said he's totally in love with you…" Katara replied.

"It's okay… he's really only my best friend…"

Katara softly began to sing, "Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

When we're together

It's for real

No playin'

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like somethin' more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing…"

"Oh… shut up…" Toph growled, "Like I could ever tell him."

"But I could, and Haru could, and Ty Lee, or Mai, or Jet, or even Sokka could tell him… and then you could be whisked off to that little castle in you fantasies..."

"No."

"Too bad… listen, I've got to get ready for a date with Zuko, so you get back to that daydream."

"Thank you!" Toph cried, pretending to be relieved.

Katara chuckled as both girls hung up, and Toph once again began staring off into space.

_When Katara and Toph came out of the closet sized room again, Toph was sure by the sound of Zuko gasping that she was, at last, beautiful._

"_Is it just me, or does Aang seem to dote on you?" Zuko asked._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Toph replied, "I'm his servant, end of story."_

"_Then why does he want you to look nice for a walk in the gardens?" Katara asked._

_Toph shrugged just as the bell rang again. Toph sighed and handed Momo to Katara. She then walked carefully up the stairs to Aang chamber again._

"_You look breathtaking, Toph," Aang commented._

_Toph felt her self flush, and she curtsied, 'looking' at her feet so he wouldn't see her red face._

"_Well… shall we?" he asked, walking up to her and taking her arm._

_The air outside the castle was warm and damp. Toph kept her eyes dead ahead, even though she could not see. Katara had taken her out one early morning before the Prince had woken and picked flowers with her. As Toph handled each flower her friend picked, Katara would tell her the name, while Toph delicately touched it all over. Toph knew her way around the garden like she knew her own name: Perfectly. She silently thanked her Daydream Katara._

"_So… it's beautiful out, today, isn't it?" Aang asked, trying to make conversation._

"_It would be, if I could see," Toph replied, a growl underneath her words._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put it that way,' Aang said, as Toph began to turn and walk away. He grabbed her hand. It was warm against her cold fingertips._

_She blushed again as he turned her forward again._

"_It's… it's okay," Toph said with difficulty._

"_I'm glad you came with me out here," Aang said._

"_Like I had a choice," Toph growled again. _

_Toph felt him look at her, "You did…"_

"_Your Highness… I am a slave and you are my master. I have no choice."_

"_I'm sorry I'm so mean to you and your friends… it's really just an act."_

"_But… your parents died, you don't have to act anymore!"_

"_But I am not King yet, I have to play by my father's rules until I am King, and that means I have to be mean to you, and that Fire Kingdom cook, and that Water Kingdom washer woman… and your Earth Kingdom gardener friend… and the two Fire Kingdom entertainers-- " Aang replied._

"_You mean, when you come of age you'll stop this charade?" Toph interrupted._

"_No… when I marry," he said. She didn't know how, but she felt him look at her with a look of longing._

_Toph blushed._

"_Prince Aang! Toph!" Haru's voice shrieked. He was the gardener in this daydream._

"Toph!" Toph was jolted out of her daydream again by her father's voice from downstairs, "I need you to look at something!"

Toph sighed and started down the stairs, yelling, "Can't see, knucklehead!"

"Fine! HEAR something! It's another song for the musical I'm writing…"

_Oh, great… _Toph thought, rolling her non-seeing eyes.

**A/N: And here we are! See you next time!**

**Riku**


	2. Elementals

A/N: Well, I'm back. But don't start rejoicing. Just read and review this one. There might be some weird ass things going on in this chapter, it's my mind, after all. Sorry for all the strange edits for chapter 1. I swear they're good, though. Oh, this is an Alternate Universe, so Toph and the others can't really bend the Elements. But, in this story Toph, Katara and Zuko are loosely spiritual, and believe that people have the personality of any one element.

Summary: AU Toph is bored one day, so she decides to make up an alternate world. But then these worlds become… real? Taang, Zutara, slight MaiLee and Hakka

_Toph stepped into the lake in the middle of the gardens. It was the next day, after Aang had told her that he was to marry. He was having a Ball that night, and he wanted her to come. She blushed at the memory._

_Haru came up from behind her, and she turned, "What is it, Haru?" she asked._

"_You are one very lucky girl. Prince Aang is quite a catch," he told her._

_She smiled sadly, "But everybody is so much prettier than me… did you see the other girls?" she asked, referring to Aang's feast from the last night._

Toph woke to… a bell?

"Come on… get up, Toph!" Zuko was saying.

"How…?" Toph asked, "Where am I?"

"Your fantasy, no doubt," Katara said angrily.

"What?"

"That was the bell for Prince Aang," Haru sang.

"You seem to be used to this place," Sokka growled, "I had to serve Aang breakfast this morning…"

"So… everyone has been sucked into MY fantasy?" Toph asked.

"Yeah… "

"So… Katara's the laundry maid, Zuko's the cook, Haru's the gardener, Sokka's the head servant, and I'm his slave girl?"

Zuko sighed, "So that's what we are… you need to explain some things… after all, it is YOUR fantasy."

The bell rang again. Katara looked at it. "It's your bell, Toph…"

"They have names underneath them?"

"Don't you know? It is your fantasy after all…" Haru replied.

Toph nodded and went to the stairs.

Prince Aang was in his bedroom. He must have just woken up, "What is this?" Aang asked.

"M-my fantasy!" Toph stuttered.

IN THE KITCHENS: LATER

"Okay… so what the hell is going on?" Sokka asked.

Toph took in some air then let it out slowly, "Aang is the prince of the Kingdom. Several years earlier, there were four Kingdoms, Air, Water, Fire and Earth. The Air King, Aang's father, conquered all the kingdoms, and captured people for his kingdom. He captured Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and me. Two years later, the King and Queen died, leaving Aang alone with his teacher, Mai, who was also taken from her home. Mai was instructed to keep the King's rules up until Aang married. Tonight is the Ball, because Aang is to marry on the morrow, and they need a princess. Princesses from all over are coming tonight… but I didn't base any of the princesses on anyone from school…" Toph explained.

"So… I'm the Prince of this land… and I need to get married?" Aang asked.

"I guess so," Mai replied.

'Wait… who's Ty Lee?" Katara asked, pointing to the contortionist.

"She's the royal entertainer," Toph replied.

"Well… couldn't you just… imagine us in some other plot? Like back in the real world?" Sokka asked.

"That wouldn't be fun!" Ty Lee said, pouting slightly.

"Your right… let's have some fun with Toph's imagination," Haru replied.

"What should we do then?" Toph asked.

"Oh… something romantic!" Katara shouted.

"Okay…" Toph said, "Like what?"

"Oh… like Romeo and Juliet!" Katara replied, her eyes becoming all sparkly.

"Too cliché," Sokka replied.

"Then you offer something," Katara growled.

"I say we do something like Brothers Grimm or something," Sokka suggested.

"You just want an excuse to speak German," Haru said, smirking at Sokka.

Sokka shrugged, "Ja…"

Toph had an idea. She closed her eyes and thought of her idea, and when she opened her eyes, she was wearing what felt like a cotton dress.

"Now what? Aang asked.

In Toph's imagination, she saw Zuko in a red and black tunic, Aang in a red and yellow tunic; Haru was in a green and brown tunic, and Sokka in a blue and white tunic. Katara was wearing a blue and white dress, and Mai and Ty Lee were wearing black and red dresses. Her own dress was green and brown, like Haru's tunic.

"We're wanderers!" Toph replied.

"What's your plot?" Katara asked.

"I don't know… but my imagination will lead us somewhere," Toph replied, shrugging. She started walking forward, and the others shrugged and followed.

"So what's up with us?" Aang asked.

"We're fairies," Toph replied.

"Well… I already knew I was fairy," Haru replied.

"Well… this time we're Elementals," Toph said, "Aang is a Sylph, Haru and I are Gnomes, Katara and Sokka are Undines, and Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee are Salamanders."

"I thought Gnomes were short old men!" Haru shouted.

"And Salamanders were lizards!" Ty Lee yelled.

"And Undines were mermaids!" Sokka shrieked.

Toph smiled, "No… they aren't in this world. Although Sokka and Katara, when they touch water their feet will turn into fins. Aang… you can fly, Haru and I work with Earth, Katara and Sokka with Water, and Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko are Fire. I guess you can say we're humanoid Elementals."

"Neat," Aang replied.

They continued walking in silence.

"Where the hell are we going?" Sokka asked.

"Hey! What's that?" Katara asked, pointing to a black castle in the distance.

"It's a black castle, Katara, duh," Sokka replied.

"It looks scary," Aang commented.

Toph shrugged, and then suddenly crouched, "Someone's coming."

Each person lowered into a stance in a circle, each watching (or feeling) for a surprise attack.

They all suddenly heard something somewhere in the trees.

"A BEAR!" Sokka yelled, jumping into Haru's arms.

Ty Lee whimpered and threw her arms around Mai.

Aang stepped protectively in front of Toph, and Zuko did the same with Katara.

Toph laughed and went up to the bear, patting it's nose. It lay down at her feet and groaned.

"Is that… is that Appa?" Katara asked.

"No… Appa, Momo and Bosko are all somewhere else…" Toph replied.

"Then why is it… submitting to you?" Sokka asked, finally jumping out of Haru's arms. They both blushed and looked off to the side, away from each other.

"Haru can do it too… it's just for Earth fairies," Toph replied.

Haru smiled, "Awesome…"

"We should keep going…" Katara said.

"We hardly know what the hell is gonna happen, so why should we do anything?" Sokka asked, sitting down.

Haru whispered to Toph, "He's so cute when he pouts." Noticing that he said that, he giggled nervously and blushed, even though he knew Toph could see him.

"Well… if we keep moving, maybe we will find something," Aang suggested.

The others in the group nodded and they continued down the path.

That night, Toph couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned until at last she got up. She wondered around the clearing until she felt heat. She wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Hey Toph," Aang said.

"You neither?" she asked.

"Nope. What's keeping you up?" Aang asked.

"If this world is completely up to MY imagination, then I should probably make it something happen, shouldn't I?" she asked.

"Well… I think you should let things just… happen," Aang replied.

"Wait… I didn't imagine the bear there! That must mean that… this world won't hang on to my imagination for very long!" Toph gasped, putting her hands to her mouth.

Aang thought for a moment, "You may be right… but whoever… or whatever… did this should show themselves as we keep going," he replied, looking through the darkness at the dark castle.

"So…" Toph started, hoping her cheeks weren't turning red, "What are you doing up?"

"Well… I was curious about this world… why whoever or whatever brought us into your imagination…" Aang replied.

"They're probably crazy as hell," Toph murmured.

Aang laughed, "I have no doubt."

She smiled, "So… were you surprised that you were the Prince when you woke up?"

"Yeah… but I wondered why YOU weren't the Princess…"

"I'm not THAT much of a girly girl, Aang, you should know that," Toph replied, chuckling, "besides, it was more fun imagining you as the mean Prince and me as the shy slave."

"Do you think I'm mean in real life?" Aang asked.

"No! That was your cover… 'cause, you know, you had to keep by your father's rules…" Toph replied.

"And how did you know that?"

"Well… I imagined it, but you also told me on a walk…"

"You failed to mention your walk with me."

"You gave me a dress, I wore it, and we walked in the gardens, end of story," Toph replied, a little agitated.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aang said, standing up and walking slowly to her. He sat down next to her and gazed into the campfire flames, "This has been an interesting day…"

"I'm sorry," Toph replied.

"For what? This has been awesome!" Aang replied, putting his hand on Toph's.

She felt his touch on her hand and then felt her face flush. She turned away from him.

He noticed his hand on Toph's and pulled away quickly, turning his gaze back to the fire.

"It would be nice to go home… anyone can get sick of living in your imagination," Toph said quietly.

"I guess it would," Aang replied, "but something different every now and then is… really fun. We should at least do some imagination games every weekend or something…"

"Yeah… we'll talk with Katara and the others when we get home," Toph replied. Her smile faded, "IF we get home," she muttered, turning her head away from the Sylph's.

He looked at her and put his hands on Toph's upper arms and pulled her close, "We'll get home… I know we will."

Toph smiled and closed her eyes against Aang's chest, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Aww… I can't wait to write another chapter of this thing! But, I'm surprisingly busy, as I've already told you a billion and one times. Maybe in the next chapter I'll explain the four Elementals a bit in the Author's Notes or something… but I'm too lazy to do it now. Anyway, see you next time! Don't forget to R&R, uhhh… (does puppy dog pout) please?**

**Toph**


	3. Why Do You Care?

A/N: Well, I'm back. Yay! This chapter has… a lot of randomosity and stuffs. Please don't get mad if there are some major OOC problems. Oh… and I promised you an explanation of the four Elemental fairies:

Sylphs: Air Elementals. They look like wingless pixies, but they truly are Air Elementals, spending most of there time flying in the wind.

Undines: Mermaids. They are people with fishtails. Truly frightening creatures, they are more like sirens than, you know, Disney's Little Mermaid.

Gnomes: Yes, they're dwarf-like people to most, though they can be like Galadriel from the Lord of the Rings, powerful and beautiful.

Salamanders: They're fairies. But they look more like candle flames than those little pixies or elves you always think of.

Oh, this is AU, so Toph and the others don't (really) have their bending skills. In fact, they have completely different powers (with the right element) and Ty Lee, Mai, and Sokka have actual powers. Heh heh.

Summary: AU Toph is bored one day, so she decides to make up an alternate world. But then these worlds become… real? Taang, Zutara, MaiLee and Hakka

"_THEIR GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Haru yelled. His voice was cracking from his laryngitis._

_The room was cold from the door that was open. It was Sokka's birthday party, before Winter Break had started. Sokka was going to be fifteen that Monday, but he decided to have his party early, in honor of Toph, who was leaving the next day. Sokka had gotten a hot romance novel, that was pretty low-key, but you know teenagers._

_Sokka laughed as Ty Lee grabbed the book and started reading in her most sexy voice._

"'_Anna looked the Earl straight in his deep brown eyes, so filled with passion and grace. She felt oddly lusty in his presence, but she dismissed the feeling, for the children were running around, playfully chasing each other.'"_

"_They can't have sex, Haru… what about the children?" Mai asked, laughing._

"_Well… flip to the sex part," Katara growled. She had read the book about thirty times already (she had given Sokka the book, as a gag)._

_She grabbed the book and flipped right to the page, and Aang grabbed the book from her._

"'"_How did you get into my room?" she yelled, pulling her towel over her exposed parts._

_He chuckled, locking her in with his deep brown eyes…'" he read, making Toph blush slightly with his voice._

"_THEIR GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Haru yelled again, his voice really sounding atrocious. _

_Aang laughed hysterically, while Mai grabbed the book out of his hands and continued reading, "'"Mr. Partigo, I ask that you leave, this is no way for a—" Anna was stopped short by the Earl's lips on her own. The towel dropped from her hands, which were now tangled in William's thick brown hair.'"_

_Toph shook her head and laughed. Not wanting to know what the lustful William and Anna were going to do to each other, she stood up and walked to where Katara was sitting, reading her book. Zuko was getting Katara food, so Toph took his spot next to her friend._

"_What's up?"_

"_My brother is so immature sometimes," Katara scoffed, placing the book mark in between the pages of the book she was reading._

"_It's your fault, you know," Zuko replied, coming back with the food. He handed Toph a _

_Satsuma and Katara a Diet Coke. _

"_Whoa! You're not supposed to say that!" Katara yelled playfully._

_Zuko rolled his eyes, "Then what am I supposed to say?" he asked, kissing her forehead. _

_Katara thought for a moment "Never mind. I thought Sokka would benefit from reading fine literature."_

_Toph laughed, "Sokka? Benefit? Not from THIS book."_

"_So I chose the wrong book," Katara said, "Sue me."_

"_I want my lawyer!" Zuko and Toph shouted, both snapping their fingers._

"_Hey, now," Katara replied, glaring playfully at both of them._

"Awww… look at that!" Toph was woken from her dream by Katara and Haru standing over her. She was still on a sleeping Aang's chest. She stood up quickly, causing Aang to open his grey eyes.

"Why ruin the moment? It was so cute!" Haru squealed. Sokka and Zuko walked sleepily into the clearing, followed by Mai and Ty Lee.

Aang and Toph blushed, "Nothing happened last night, I swear!" They both yelled.

"Sure," Katara said, shrugging and looking up at the sky.

"And I was having such a good dream about Sokka's party," Toph muttered, blushing.

"What? My party? What about it?" Sokka asked.

"Remember the book?" Toph asked.

Ty Lee, Mai, Haru, Sokka and Aang burst out laughing.

"Boy, do I!" Sokka yelled, wiping his tears away. He breathed out a few times and then looked at Toph, "I don't get what that has to do with anything…"

"It doesn't, it just means that we should get to that castle so we can get outta here," Toph replied. She began walking in the direction they had gone yesterday.

"I want breakfast, though," Sokka whined.

Toph stopped dead in her tracks, "I hate it when I do that…" she said, slapping her forehead. She turned back to her companions.

Katara took charge, "Okay, Haru and Sokka are in charge of hunting, Ty Lee and Mai, you go get water from the stream and put it in this," she handed Mai a sack thing that was around the Undine's waist, "Zuko and I will make the fire and the spit, and Aang, you go with Toph to find berries and edible plants."

The groups split off. Sokka and Haru first built spears out of stones and long sticks and went one way, while Ty Lee and Mai took another route to the river Katara had found the night before. Aang took Toph's wrist and lead her on another route, searching for berries and nuts.

Katara and Zuko smiled as Zuko knelt next to the burnt out fire pit.

"Can you feel around for a berry bush?" Aang asked.

"No. My powers don't extend that far," Toph replied.

"You can tell if people are lying through the tremors in their voices through the ground, but you can't feel around for berry bushes?" Aang asked skeptically.

She glared her non-seeing eyes in the direction of his voice and felt him back up slowly.

They settled for scavenging the forest floor for berry bushes, and found a few already teaming with blackberries and blueberries. Aang found an oak tree above them, and flew up to pick a few.

Toph felt an acorn hit her head, "AH! THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!" she yelled. She tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing in the end.

"So I'm forgiven?" Aang asked, touching down next her. He startled her, being so close.

"For now," she replied, shifting the large bowl of berries to one hip and slapping him on the arm, "You're it!"

She began running in the direction she heard the voices of Zuko and Katara. When she felt the heat from the fire, she set down her bowl and sped off in the opposite direction, almost bumping into Haru and Sokka. Aang set down his bowl of nuts and berries, and took off after the little Gnome girl.

"What got into them?" Toph heard Sokka ask.

"Things you wouldn't understand," Haru replied. Toph felt him set down the carcass of a freshly killed caribou.

"I'm going to catch you," Aang yelled, dangerously close to her. She couldn't feel his vibrations on the ground, "Hey! No Air tricks!" she yelled.

"Too bad, Princess," Aang shouted.

Toph groaned and planted her feet on the ground, making the ground run with her. She felt her self run faster though the trees.

"Hey!" Aang yelled.

"You use your Sylph powers, I'll use my Gnome powers," Toph yelled back, picking up speed.

"Breakfast!" she heard Mai and Ty Lee yell from back at camp. Toph ran in that direction, finally un-planting herself and tripping over a rock, panting. Aang landed on top of her, and they both began giggling like morons, sprawled over each other.

"Did you have fun?" Haru asked.

The Sylph boy and the Gnome girl nodded, still laughing.

Katara set down two bowls of what smelled like stewed caribou meet with blackberries and blueberries on it.

"When you're done being children, you can eat and help clean up," she said, giggling slightly.

"Okay!" the camp mates yelled, and the rest of meal was eaten in silence.

When the camp was looking like no one had been there, the group started walking down the path, closer and closer to the tiny black castle.

"At this point, it will take us YEARS to get to the castle and figure out what the HELL is going on," Sokka growled.

Haru elbowed him, "If you were more OPTOMISTIC, we could—"

"We could what, Haru, live here all our lives? This place isn't even connected to Toph's imagination anymore," Sokka spat.

Haru looked over at the edge of the path to his right.

"Sokka," Katara warned.

Toph had an idea, "Why don't we stop and practice with our powers. You never know, maybe this… thing… in the castle isn't friendly."

Aang thought for a moment, "She's right."

Katara nodded, "We can better train if we fight our opposites."

"Opposites?" Sokka asked, as they all walked into another clearing. This one, conveniently, was next to a stream.

"Water and Fire are opposites, and Earth and Air are opposites," Zuko explained quickly.

"Problem, we have only one Air Elemental, and three Fire Elementals," Haru put in.

"I'll fight Aang, Katara can have Zuko, Mai and Haru should fight, and then Ty Lee and Sokka," Toph said.

Aang nodded, "That works."

The four groups spread themselves out, though Sokka and Katara chose to stay near the river, just in case.

Toph dropped into a stance, her right foot in front of her, her back foot behind her. Aang grinned stupidly and dropped into his own stance.

Toph put her hands out in front of her and picked up a few pebbles, never touching them. Aang saw this and readied his hands in front of his face. Toph flicked her fingers and each of the rocks flew in Aang's direction. Aang pursed his lips and blew, throwing the rocks back in Toph's face. She couldn't see these moves and she started to panic. _I can't see when he uses Air… what the hell am I supposed to do? _

"Will this… thing have any Air powers?" Toph asked, shaking off Aang's defense.

"We don't know… why?" Aang asked.

"I… I can't feel anything when you do your Air tricks…" Toph confessed. She had to admit, it was pretty difficult to tell him this.

Aang stood up straight, and she could feel him staring at her. She smirked and stomped the ground, making a large rock pop up in front of her. Aang's eyes widened and he dropped back into his stance. She round-housed kicked the rock in Aang's direction. Aang pulled the air into a tight circle and sent it to the rock, causing a mini explosion when they collided. Toph and Aang both covered their faces as the bits of rock soared past their faces.

"You little sneak!" Aang yelled.

Toph shrugged, "What can I say, I practice martial arts when I'm not busy, and I'm not day-dreaming."

"Then you probably don't need to train…" Aang replied.

She shrugged, "Then let's go see what the others are doing… or feel, in my case," Toph suggested.

Katara had just whipped Zuko in the chest with a water whip, and he was gasping like a fish out of water.

"Oh, I'll get you for that," he choked.

He stood up silently and stepped forward, thrusting his hands in front of him. Flames erupted from his palms and shot toward the Undine. She jumped into the river and her legs began transforming into a blue scaled tail.

"You weren't kidding, Toph," Aang muttered.

"I heard a splash, did she just--?" Toph asked.

"Oh ho, yeah," Aang replied.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee was totally bored.

"Sokka, I know it's fun when you have a fishtail, but we're supposed to be practicing!" she said, scoffing and crossing her arms.

"I can't help it," Sokka replied, splashing her.

Ty Lee couldn't take it anymore, she raised her arm up and created a fire ball. Then she shot him with it. He jumped up out of the river and onto the bank, his tail disappearing.

Mai and Haru, on the other hand, were getting places.

"Nice shot, Haru!" Mai said as Haru hit the tree behind her with a rock. She stepped forward Zuko-esgue-like and shot a blast of fire. Haru jumped up, taking the ground with him, creating a small mountain. The fire merely charred the rock, and Haru was safe to come down.

Aang looked at the sun, "Should we keep walking or just stay here for the rest of the day?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked up from the task of helping his fishy girlfriend out of the river, "I think we can live with staying here," he said, looking at Katara, who nodded.

They all gathered together around the fire that Mai had made a little later.

"We need to find a town and get sleeping mats… and possibly… whatever people use as horses here," Katara said, "but for now, we need to gather leaves and other things in the woods before sunset."

"Right," Sokka replied. They all split off looking for leaves and such.

"Need some help?" Aang asked from behind her.

She kept staring forward.

"Wow… I think this the first time I snuck up on you…"

"You used your Air tricks," Toph replied, smiling.

"You caught me…" Aang replied, picking up another leaf and adding it to his pile.

She continued feeling the ground with her bare feet, picking up leaves when her feet found them.

"What's up?" Aang asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her to look at him. She fought him, trying to turn back to her search, "N-Nothing…"

Aang let her go and she continued looking for leaves.

That night Aang set his bedding up next to Sokka's.

"What do I owe your presence, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Toph isn't herself," Aang said, lying on his side, away from the Undine.

"Aang… we're living in a world SHE made up… I'm sure the guilt is driving her insane," Sokka reasoned.

"Well, what can I do to help?" Aang asked.

"I think what you did this morning helped ease her mind," Sokka replied quietly.

Aang's eyes shot open in shock, "You mean… games?"

Sokka chuckled, "Those things get things off people's minds all the time, and it shows you care."

"I thought talking eased people's minds and showed you care… it seemed to work last night."

"A lot of things can ease one's mind" Sokka replied.

Aang thought for a moment, "Then why don't you talk with Haru? Or play games with him?" Aang asked a few minutes later.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked.

"You seem to care about Haru," Aang replied quietly.

Sokka thought for a moment, watching Ty Lee and Mai as they talked quietly, their faces close to one another's. His anger slid a bit as he answered, "You're right, I do."

Toph tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable on her pile of leaves. Katara set up beside her, "What's up?"

"So much to think about…" Toph replied.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Maybe some other time… we should get to sleep before the moon gets too high," Toph replied.

Katara nodded, although Toph couldn't see her gesture.

Toph closed her eyes, a fell asleep after a few more tosses and turns.

**A/N: YAY! It's done! Not that I didn't enjoy writing it, it's just… it's really long. Anyway, see you next time. (Even though I'm hella busy.)**

**Toph**


	4. Appa!

A/N: Well, I'm back. Yay! Heh heh. I have nothing else to say, except for the fact that I only own the idea for this story. I'm not getting ANY money for this.

Oh, this is AU, so Toph and the others don't (really) have their bending skills. In fact, they have completely different powers (with the right element) and Ty Lee, Mai, and Sokka have actual powers. Heh heh.

One thing I have to say right now, I'm starting to get sick of Snow Days. I swear.

Summary: AU Toph is bored one day, so she decides to make up an alternate world. But then this world becomes… real? Taang, Zutara, MaiLee and Hakka, one-sided AzulaxToph (just a little bit)

_Toph was at first on a beach. She was all alone, with just the waves lapping at her feet. Suddenly, the world around her began disappearing, and being engulfed in nothing-ness. Toph screamed as the blackness approached, but she had no where to run. And then she fell. A voice resonated around her, "You will be mine, princesssssssssssss…"_

"Toph! Toph, are you okay?" Aang was shouted when Toph regained consciousness.

It felt like Aang was holding her, touching her head like she had a fever or something. She pushed herself away from him and stood up. She fell over, woozily pressing herself against the ground, making sure it was still there.

"I don't need your… help, Aang," she stuttered, her face still in the wet grass.

Aang stood up and walked slowly away from her.

Katara pushed her way through the gang with what looked like half a coconut with some strange soup in it. She handed the bowl to Toph, "Here, eat this," she said.

Toph smelled it and pushed it away, "I'm not sick, really, I just had a bad dream! Okay?!"

The gang backed away slowly as Katara kneeled to look Toph straight in her non-seeing eyes, "Well… just in case, I want you to eat it. It's good for you."

Toph growled low in the back of her throat and sighed, picking up the bowl and slowly drinking the contents.

The rest of her friends breathed out slowly, though Toph could feel Aang a ways of, sulking. She ignored him, still embarrassed from her morning wake-up surprise.

"We should get going," Sokka said when Toph had finished. Katara nodded and rinsed out the bowl in the river. She shoved in an old leather bag Sokka had around his waist.

"Ahem, personal space issues, much?" Sokka asked as she touched his hip to get the bowl in the bag.

"Have you ever known me not to touch people constantly?" Katara asked.

Sokka shrugged and began walking. Everybody followed, except for Aang, who hadn't heard the last fifteen minutes due to his childish sulking.

Katara stopped Toph before she could go any farther and turned to where Aang was sitting, "Go talk to him, Toph," she told her, shoving the younger girl toward the boy.

Toph found Aang through the ground and walked up to him.

"Aang, Aang I'm sorry for this morning," Toph said. When Aang wouldn't move, she took his arm and pulled him to his feet, "I'm baring my soul to you here, Twinkletoes…"

He looked at her, "What was wrong with you this morning?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream, and you… you surprised me," Toph replied, looking away from him.

"I didn't mean to… you just scared me. You were, like, screaming and sweating in your sleep," Aang replied, a hand landing on Toph's shoulder.

She turned to him, "Well… thank you for worrying. If you hadn't, I guess I would have kept falling and hearing that creepy voice."

Aang and Toph started walked, then running. When they caught up with the group they slowed down.

"Darkness and a creepy voice huh?" Aang asked.

Toph nodded, shivering at the memory, "It was like, this girl was a lesbian or something."

"It was a woman? What did she say?" Aang asked.

"Somethin' like 'You will be mine, princesssssssssssssssss…'" Toph replied.

"Ooh… you're right, that is creepy. Almost like that leader of the GSA back home… what was her name?"

"Azula?" Toph asked, shivering.

One day Aang and Toph had followed Haru into hid GSA meeting, and Azula had taken quite an interest in Toph, it creeped both of them out.

"What's this about my sister?" Zuko asked.

"Isn't your sister a trained sorceress or something?" Haru asked.

Zuko shrugged, "She has done some pretty weird stuff in her day… but I'm not sure if this is her fault."

"Are you standing up for your evil lesbian sister, Zuzu?" Katara asked.

"Never," Zuko replied.

The conversation ended abruptly as the gang walked straight into the bustling town. People were out shopping and running around, some even lay down in the streets.

"Okay… Toph, Aang, Haru and Sokka, you guys go find us a big animal to ride, and Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and I will go find us eight sleeping mats. Meet us outside the town in an hour or so, the OTHER side of town, I mean," Katara said.

The gang nodded and split off.

"Where do we find an animal in this mess?" Sokka asked.

Aang laughed and pointed towards the outskirts of town. Toph recognized the foot stomps of the animals in the fenced in fields.

"Appa!" she shouted.

In this world, Appa was a giant horse-like thing, a grey color with a white mane and tail. He had one spindly horn in the middle of his forehead, and two black demon wings on his back. Instead of four legs, Appa had six.

"That's Appa?" Sokka asked.

"Then Momo and Bosko must be around here somewhere," Haru replied, paying for the giant unicorn.

"Found them!" Toph yelled, as she was jumped by a small fox squirrel. Bosko now looked like a hybrid of a fox and a squirrel. He had orange fur with black stripes all down his back and up his fluffy tail. His eyes were a solid green color, with no pupils. His ears were long, almost like bunny ears, only squared at the ends. Momo, on the other hand, was a phoenix. He was still young, for he was still a blue-ish, purple color.

"Yeah, will take the bird and the fox squirrel too," Haru replied, handing the man another bill.

"Where'd you get the money?" Aang asked as Momo made a home out of his shoulder.

"I had money in my pocket when I went to bed before we came in here," Haru replied as they walked out of the town's outer limit. The second group was already there.

"What the hell?" Mai asked, looking up at Appa.

"This is Appa, the phoenix is Momo, and the fox squirrel is Bosko!" Toph told them.

"I didn't notice the fox squirrel!" Sokka laughed, tapping the animals's nose. Bosko promptly bit him on the finger.

"YOW!" Sokka screamed, "Your cat still hates me!"

"When did you forget that, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"It's been a while since I've seen him, okay?" Sokka growled.

"Let's get going, Gaston," Haru said. Appa had lain down and the gang was already getting up. Sokka ran up a flank of the back leg and into the saddle.

Appa started running, and his wings flapped. Soon the gang was airborne, and on their way to the scary black castle.

"What do you want to do to pass the time?" Aang asked from the driver's seat.

"Sing?" Toph asked.

"What?"

"Beauty and the Beast, duh!" the girls sang.

"Okay…" Sokka replied, "One song."

Aang tooted a small whistle he had around his neck and they began:

Toph: Little town

It's a quiet village

Ev'ry day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say:

Haru: Bonjour!

Ty Lee: Bonjour!

Zuko: Bonjour!

Sokka: Bonjour!

Mai: Bonjour!

Toph:

There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Ev'ry morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

Aang:

Good Morning, Belle!

Toph:

Good morning, Monsieur.

Aang:

And where are you off to, today?

Toph:

The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story

About a beanstalk and an ogre and a -

Aang: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes!

Hurry up!

The Gang, excluding Toph:

Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Katara:

Never part of any crowd

Zuko:

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

The gang, excluding Toph:

No denying she's a funny girl that Belle

Haru:

Bonjour!

Ty Lee:

Good day!

Haru:

How is your fam'ly?

Mai:

Bonjour!

Zuko:

Good day!

Mai:

How is your wife? (she points to Katara, who shoves her gently.)

Katara:

I need six eggs!

Aang:

That's too expensive!

Toph:

There must be more than this provincial life!

Haru:

Ah, Belle.

Toph:

Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Haru:

Finished already?

Toph:

Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

Haru:

Not since yesterday.

Toph:

That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . this one!

Haru:

That one? But you've read it twice!

Toph:

Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring

swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise – (she 'looks' at Aang, who doesn't notice anything.)

Haru:

If you like it all that much, it's yours!

Toph:

But sir!

Haru:

I insist.

Toph:

Thank you. Thank you very much!

The gang, excluding Toph:

Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

With a dreamy, far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

Toph:

Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my fav'rite part because --- you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

Katara:

Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel

Haru:

But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very diff'rent from the rest of us

The gang, excluding Toph:

She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!

Ty Lee: I got it Gaston! Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!

You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Sokka:

I know.

Ty Lee:

No beast alive stands a chance against you. ---

And no girl, for that matter.

Sokka:

It's true, LeFou. And I've got

my sights set on that one.

Ty Lee:

The inventor's daughter?

Sokka:

She's the one - the lucky girl

I'm going to marry. (Toph sticks her tongue out at him.)

Ty Lee:

But she's -

Sokka:

The most beautiful girl in town.

Ty Lee:

I know, but -

Sokka:

That makes her the best. And don't

I deserve the best?

Ty Lee:

Of course you do!

Sokka:

Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

Mai, Ty Lee and Katara:

Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Gaston

Oh he's so cute!

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

Ty Lee:

Bonjour!

Sokka:

Pardon

Toph:

Good day

Katara:

Mais oui!

Mai:

You call this bacon?

Katara:

What lovely grapes!

Haru:

Some cheese

Ty Lee:

Ten yards!

Haru:

one pound

Sokka:

'scuse me!

Aang:

I'll get the knife

Sokka:

Please let me through!

Katara:

This bread -

Zuko:

Those fish -

Katara:

it's stale!

Zuko:

they smell!

Aang, Zuko and Katara:

Madame's mistaken.

Mai, Ty Lee and Katara:

Well, maybe so

The gang, even Toph and Sokka:

Good morning! Oh, good morning!

Toph:

There must be more than this provincial life!

Sokka:

Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!

The gang, excluding Toph and Sokka:

Look there she goes

The girl is strange but special

A most peculiar mad'moiselle!

Katara, Ty Lee and Mai:

It's a pity and a sin

Zuko, Haru and Aang:

She doesn't quite fit in

The gang, excluding Toph and Sokka:

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Belle!

"Wow you guys are mean to me," Toph said, giggling as the song ended.

Sokka looked at the horizon, "Perhaps we should stop, it's getting dark, and we're not there yet."

Aang nodded and guided Appa down to a new campsite, near the same river they had slept next to the night before.

"This river is the most familiar thing here," Katara said, smiling.

Jobs were divided up quickly. Toph was in charge of water tonight. She took the vase and dipped it into the river. She felt someone put their hand to her mouth. She tried to scream, but all that came out of her mouth was a muffled cry. She felt herself sink to the ground in agony. "HELP!" she managed to scream before blacking out completely.

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be s-weet! I'm excited because there will be Longerbee in the next chapter. Whoops! Didn't mean to give that away. Oh well… it's something for you fans to look forward to.**

**Toph**


	5. The Escape

A/N: Well, I'm back. Damn. It. All. I am so sorry about the delay on this one… my god I've been tired and bitchy and confused for TOO LONG! It's the play's fault. When it is over I will rejoice by giving you another chapter of this one, I promise. Two weeks. Two weeks. Two—Ah, what's the point?

Summary: AU Toph is bored one day, so she decides to make up an alternate world. But then this world becomes… real? Taang, Zutara, MaiLee and Hakka, one-sided AzulaxToph (just a little bit)

Aang heard Toph scream near the river. Not thinking, he dropped the bowl of nuts and berries he was collecting and ran to the stream. He was too late. He saw the signs of a small scuffle. Gasping, he ran back to the camp to tell the others.

X X X X X

When Toph opened her eyes, she heard the evil laugh of someone she remembered hearing, Azula. Toph tried to shriek, but someone had gagged her. Next to Azula there were two people she remembered, two of the rebels, Longshot and Smellerbee. They whispered quietly amongst themselves, well, Smellerbee did, Longshot just… stared.

They smiled at her with pity as Azula spoke.

"Toph, my sweet, sweet, Toph. Welcome to the world!" she said dramatically.

Toph glared at her.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you and your friends into this world… you see, I want you. I wanted you back at school and I want you now. And I always get what I want. My brother, Zuzu, wouldn't listen to me as I persuaded him to get him to introduce him. So I took an old sorcery book off the shelf and found an old spell, bringing you into your imagination. Your friends, I have to say were a mistake. But Longshot and Smellerbee here I found and made them my own servants. Speaking of which, take her to her room, you two," Azula spat.

Smellerbee and Longshot bowed dutifully and untied her, pushing her toward the exit of the great stone hall.

Toph narrowed her sightless eyes. A little later she felt the gag being untied behind her head. Longshot then appeared beside her, the gag in hand.

"Sorry about that. Azula creept, isn't she?" Smellerbee's voice said from beside her.

Toph nodded, "Yeah…"

"We want to help you out, Toph," Smellerbee continued.

"How? I'm sure the walls even have eyes," Toph said.

"Not really… Azula, like she said, gets what she wants, so if she thinks she has you, then she has you. But not if we have anything to do with it," Smellerbee replied.

Toph thought for a moment, "How can you get me out."

There was a silence, and suddenly Toph heard Smellerbee whisper, "Longshot, she can't see!"

Smellerbee then cleared her throat and said, "We know this castle now like the back of our hands, we'll help you tonight."

Toph was shoved into a room and the door closed behind her.

X X X X X

"Sokka, are you done yet?" Haru asked, as Sokka finished the last bite of… whatever that was.

Appa was all loaded up and everyone was seated comfortably. Sokka, on the other hand, was not. He slowly licked his finger tips, then climbed up onto Appa's back.

Katara glared at her brother, "Next time we have to go quickly, WE GO QUICKLY!!!"

"Are you sure she's not a Salamander?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko shrugged and Aang shook his head, "Appa, Yip Yip!"

Appa groaned and soon the group was airborne.

X X X X X

Night had fallen.

Smellerbee knocked on Toph's door and opened it slowly. Toph felt something cold and lumpy on her lap. "What the hell?"

"It's a servant's uniform. It has a hood so you can get past Azula and just… walk out the front door," Smellerbee replied, a hint of a smile on her boyish face. She closed the door again and Toph quickly changed. Toph knocked on the door and heard the jangling of keys. Longshot opened the door for her and they snuck out.

"Where do you think you're going, you three?" Azula's voice said from behind them.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we were escorting this maid outside… she needs some fresh air," Smellerbee lied, her voice unnecessarily high.

"Okay then, but I want at least you two," she was talking to Longshot and Smellerbee, "to be hear when I seduce Toph at dinner."

Toph shuddered under her robe, then coughed a bit to cover it up.

"We better go, I think she'll faint from overwork!" Smellerbee said, as Longshot put a hand on Toph's back.

Azula nodded and Longshot, Smellerbee and Toph proceeded with their escape.

X X X X X

Aang spotted something down below. A flashing light. He lowered the flying unicorn down to look closer. He saw a figure in white. Their face was covered by a white hood, so he couldn't tell who it was. Next to the figure were the two rebels, Smellerbee and Longshot. Longshot was flashing the light, waving it two and fro wildly.

"Down here, you guys!" Smelerbee yelled hoarsely.

Aang landed Appa on the ground next to them. Smellerbee and Longshot hurried the figure in white up the flank and into the large saddle.

The figure threw back their hood.

"Toph!" Aang cried, running up from the driver's seat to hug her.

"It's Azula… and boy is she crushing on me bad," Toph said. Aang looked at her, still with his hands on her shoulders.

Smellerbee and Longshot nodded.

"Well… in that case, we need a plan," Aang said, sitting down and smirking.

**A/N: Okay, I lied, the NEXT chapter is going to be S-WEET! But… it'll take me about two weeks to write it, so… BOW DOWN TO THE CLIFFHANGER!!! Anyway… more Taang and Longerbee coming up! See ya! **

**Toph**


	6. I Think I Love You

**A/N: Well, I'm back. Aren't you happy? Sorry it might have taken longer than I had… promised. Sorry. The play is officially over, and this is the final chapter in the saga. In fact, I'm smooshing two chapters in one, because this story NEEDS. TO. END!!**

Summary: AU Toph is bored one day, so she decides to make up an alternate world. But then this world becomes… real? Taang, Zutara, MaiLee and Hakka, one-sided AzulaxToph (just a little bit), Smellershot

"Are you sure about this?" Aang asked.

Toph nodded, "How else are we gonna do this?"

Aang nodded, grateful that she could not see his tears. But why was he crying? Then a thought struck him, "Toph… if this doesn't work, I want you to know I-I I think I love you…"

Toph looked at him, or at least found where his oh-so-familiar vibrations were. "Aang, you… I…"

Her words were stopped by his lips pressing firmly on hers. His lips were warm, and slightly twitchy. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the wonderful tingly feeling in her face.

Smellerbee and Longshot cleared their throats and Toph and Aang broke apart. Katara had glommed on to her brother, who was wiping fake tears from his happy eyes. Haru was covering his mouth so he wouldn't shout, and Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee were in a tight Love Cancerous mass.

Aang and Toph blushed slightly as Smellerbee and Longshot flanked the blind girl. "All right, time to get flirty, Toph," Smellerbee said, taking her elbow. Longshot followed suit and they walked to the servant's door. Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee, Katara and Haru followed them into the servant's quarters. Sokka and Aang ran to the tower where Azula's room was. They brought with them a ladder made of sticks and grasses.

Smellerbee and Longshot 'dragged' Toph to the main hall, where Azula was sitting in a throne, tapping her foot.

"We found her, Mistress Azula… she escaped," Smellerbee announced.

"Good, you have pleased me," Azula said, standing up and walking up to the tiny blind girl, "What have you to say for yourself, my sweet?"

Toph inhaled, "I'm very sorry, Mistress, but while I was running, I had an epiphany…"

"Oh?" Azula asked.

"I… I came to the conclusion that…" Toph got on one knee and bowed toward her so-called captor, "there is no place I'd rather be… but here… with you."

Longshot looked away to hide his laughing eyes.

Azula smiled, which sent frightened chills down Smellerbee's spine.

"Take her to my room… I will… deal… with her later…"

Smellerbee and Longshot nodded. Smellerbee tugged on Toph's arm and they walked out of the hall. All three burst out laughing as soon as Azula was out of hearing.

"Oh, Azula… please molest me!" Smellerbee hissed, causing Longshot and Toph to laugh harder.

Smellerbee and Longshot opened the door to Azula's room and Toph walked inside, "Okay… we'll go serve Azula dinner, you get Sokka and Aang in and meet us in the dining hall… Zuko and the others will be with us, got it?" Smellerbee said.

"You explained it back at camp, Smellerbee…" Toph told her. Smellerbee shrugged and left her, Longshot following like a little puppy.

"Toph?" Sokka's voice asked from under the window sill. Toph helped both Aang and Sokka into Azula's room and opened the door again. They all walked as quietly as they could to the great hall. Smellerbee, Longshot, and the others were on the other side. All were ready with kitchen knives. Aang, Sokka and Toph would have to use their powers.

Smellerbee nodded and Sokka pushed Toph out into the hall. Everyone ran into the hall.

"Guards! Guards!" Azula yelled, jumping out of her chair. Several guards ran in. Smellerbee, Longshot, Mai, Ty Lee, Haru, Aang, Katara, Zuko and Sokka began fighting the guards. Toph ran up to Azula.

"You traitorous little girl!" Azula yelled, swiping at her. Toph felt the vibrations in the air and ducked, bringing up a boulder and throwing the sorceress back into her throne. Toph felt through the earth that the throne was made out of stone, and so she threw her fist up, and the throne grew up in the air. Azula jumped down and drew her long blade. Toph made a cutting motion at Azula's side with her open hand, causing a gopher like action near Azula's feet. Azula made a hissing noise as she was forced to do the splits, she was facing away from Toph. Someone tapped Toph's shoulder. Smellerbee handed her a kitchen knife.

Meanwhile Longshot and the others watched, all the guards dead or tied up at their feet. Toph nodded at her new friend and took Azula's shoulder, moving the knife across the woman's neck. Azula fell down at her feet, dead and gone.

Suddenly there was a buzzing noise, and Toph awoke in her own bed.

**Epilogue:**

_Toph went to school that day, and all the buzz was the Dream everyone of her friends had had. Longshot and Smellerbee sat down at their table at lunch, saying they had had the same dream that everyone else had had. Zuko told the group that Azula was dead, she had killed herself and they were searching for her body. Aang suggested that they all have a Weekend Pretend Fest on Saturday, to which everyone agreed. _

_Haru and Sokka were found kissing underneath the stage that night while teching for A Wrinkle in Time, Mai and Ty Lee announced at the dinner they all were having after the show that they were dating… yet again. Aang asked Toph to go to the play as his date, and not just as his friend, as he had done the night before… and Toph excepted. Zuko and Katara came with them, and they had a great time laughing at the actors as they screwed up… a lot. Smellerbee and Longshot came to the play, and held each other's hands the entire night. And all went on in there lives, except for the bloody steak knife Toph found at Zuko's house the next morning for the Great Weekend Pretend Fest at Zuko's house that Saturday… _

A/N: Sorry that was so quick… but these kinds of fictions make me so FRUSTRATED! I hope you enjoyed this one! See you on my next project!

**Toph**


End file.
